


A SketchspE Story in Which Things are Happy for Once

by shirkininthelerkim



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Multi, Something I wrote in literally five minutes wow, Total crack I wrote to counteract the tRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirkininthelerkim/pseuds/shirkininthelerkim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack fic I wrote super fast for traveling-madness on Tumblr because they need their child to be happy dammit</p>
            </blockquote>





	A SketchspE Story in Which Things are Happy for Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Answering_questions_nobody_asked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Answering_questions_nobody_asked/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a girl named Clara. She was very happy all the time and nothing bad ever happened to her ever. There were also two boys named Thespi and Sketch. They were also happy and nothing bad ever happened. They had wonderful childhoods and grew up together, making flower crowns and playing in sunny, clover-filled fields with puppies. The puppies were immortal.

One day, Clara said, "Hey Thespi and also Sketch we should like totally date and stuff." They agreed and then they did that thing and they never fought ever. Then Thespi was all like *smooch* to both of these rad people and they were like :O

"Wow Thesp ur p good at smooches amirite," Clara said and also suplexed a boulder just because she could.

"Yes I agree with this," said Sketch, "you should do that more often and also let's get married." And then they did and Sticks was there. He was the ring bearer. No one died ever because they were all immortal, including Sticks, and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
